


Новое старое

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на условие "День уродливых зданий" в рамках флешмоба "30 дней текста". Пост-канон.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859
Kudos: 1





	Новое старое

Трумэн спросил, не будет ли это место напоминать ему о неприятном происшествии с Жаном Рено: об обвинениях, предъявленных отделом внутренних расследований, о подбитом глазе и четырех килограммах кокаина.  
Он ответил, что такого рода приключения, когда заканчиваются хорошо, становятся довольно приятными воспоминаниями.  
По правде говоря, он с удовольствием оставил бы и следы крови Рено на дощатом полу, и разорванную обивку на стульях, и пулевые отверстия в стене фасада – но это будет слишком подозрительно. Потому приходится заказать новую мебель, нанять рабочих для ремонта и проследить, чтобы снаружи дом выкрасили в безукоризненный белый.  
Теперь коттедж светлым пятном выделяется на фоне озера – как сверток из плотного-плотного полиэтилена. Внутри все новенькое, чистое, в сдержанных тонах, состоящее из строгих плавных линий. Электро- и водоснабжение возобновлены. На кухне стоят баллоны с газом, подсоединенные к плите.  
Все очень благопристойное; совершенно не к чему придраться.

Вечерами он извлекает из памяти разные события и места: девушку, утонувшую в озере во время летнего отдыха, девушку, сошедшую с ума и чуть не взорвавшуюся вместе с ним в машине, девушку, умершую от удара ножом у него на руках.  
Шумный опасный Нью-Йорк – он не заметил, в какой момент кошелек, лежавший в кармане куртки, исчез в неизвестном направлении; собор святого Патрика, похожий на торчащие в небо кости, украшенные причудливой резьбой; Гарлем, куда он попал по ошибке и откуда чудом сбежал без существенных потерь; Бруклинский мост и статую Свободы. Город, полный страха и опасности, намного более опасный, чем Филадельфия, но куда менее страшный, чем Твин Пикс.  
Фургон Терезы Бэнкс, придорожное кафе, в котором она работала официанткой, шахматную партию по классической схеме, закатанный в бочку труп со стрелой во лбу.  
Попытку уйти в бродячий цирк.  
Бобинный магнитофон.  
Детские игры в детектива.  
Красные шторы.

Тогда он долго беззвучно смеется, и ему кажется, что смех мелкой дрожью пронзает два мира, издевательский и победный.

– Ферма Дохлой Собаки, – зачем-то повторяет Хоук слова, сказанные агентом по недвижимости, – привлекает только очень хороших и очень плохих людей, агент Купер.  
Кивок и фирменная ФБР-овская улыбка: как забавно, что теперь ОН и то, и другое.  
ЕМУ еще столько интересного предстоит выудить из памяти, столько всего попробовать, стольких убить!..  
Ферма Дохлой Собаки находится далеко за городом. Здесь скопилось столько боли и страха – словно в райском саду, саду гармонбозии.  
Восхитительно уродливый дом с прекрасным подвалом.  
Со временем можно жениться и обзавестись ребенком. Работа должна быть связана с постоянными командировками, так что из ФБР уходить не стоит. Ребенка нельзя растлевать – ни в коем случае не собственного, не в своем доме, эта схема уже отработана и признана негодной.  
Все должно быть идеально.

Вечерами ОН извлекает из памяти многое, и когда ЕМУ становится тесно внутри, ОН садится в машину и едет поразвлечься за границу штата.  
Наутро, спрятав изувеченное тело в еловых ветвях, ОН возвращается в отель.  
ОН смотрит в зеркало – и видит седину в безупречной укладке агента Купера.  
Проклятье. Следует купить краску.


End file.
